


Path Of Perfection

by LackOfReason



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackOfReason/pseuds/LackOfReason
Summary: Kabuto Yakushi had it all, genius intellect, amazing physical capabilities, vast knowledge of many powerful Jutsu's, and the powerful Sage mode that even his master Orochimaru could not fully wield. Yet, he still felt hollow for some reason. He was supposed to be the 'Perfect Being' but he was still missing something. Maybe in this new world, he could truly find himself
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Dormitabus

"I really am just too powerful, so powerful that two Uchiha's with fully awakened Sharingan's couldn't beat me. Hm, I defeated the mighty Sharingan that Master Orochimaru worked years to gain. I've truly surpassed him." The voice that spoke belonged to Kabuto Yakushi. He currently stood alone with the Ryuchi Cave. His pale sickly skin that resembled a snake stood out in the darkness along with his white hair and piercing yellow slitted eyes.

Kabuto wiped the blood off of his hands and washed the remnants with a weak Suiton Jutsu. "I suppose I could say I'm the 'perfect being' huh. But, it still doesn't feel that way. After gaining all of this power, I still feel incomplete. I'm missing something, there is something more that I don't understand." The white-skinned Sage stood there and pondered on what he should do next. Then he remembered the body that was behind him. Sasuke Uchiha. Kabuto had already sealed Itachi, if he could get out of the reanimation Jutsu somehow then there was no use for him. Kabuto stepped up to Sasuke's body, who had been impaled with several spikes from his earlier Jutsu, _**Sage Art: Inorganic Reanimation**_.

He opened up the eyes of the now-dead Uchiha and promptly snatched the eyes out from the body. "Such powerful eyes." The Sage closely examined them for a few minutes. "Unfortunately, I have no use for them. Nor should anyone else. The Uchiha clan ends here. I doubt he will succeed in his plans. His ambitions are too much for just one person to carry on." Kabuki promptly crushed them, Sasuke's eyes were just as powerful if not more than Itachi's. Now, they will be lost to the world. Though, that isn't to say there aren't more out there but for now they remain hidden. It may be that way forever. Only tales of their unbelievable power would remain.

Kabuto stood in silence for some time looking up at the ceiling of the cave. "That Jinchuriki, Naruto, from what I observed he gained strength from protecting his precious ones. Hm, I wonder if he fought me now...could he beat me? All to protect his precious ones. He did so when I was so much more skilled than him, it would be interesting to see. But, it's likely that Itachi told those in the Alliance about me. If I were to stay I would be hunted down until the end of my life. Plus, I've become possibly the most powerful being in the elemental nations. There is nothing more for me here." Kabuto looked around the desolate and quiet cave. He mulled over what he was going to do next. Then, he got an idea. Kabuto first released his hold on the undead. He had no need for them anymore. He didn't even truly care about the war. It was all just for him to test his power. That action turned the tides in the favor of the Shinobi Alliance.

Kabuto then proceeded to set up a strong mesh of a genjutsu and fuinjutsu barrier that would convince anyone that there was nothing nearby. The closer they got the foggier their mind became. Again while standing he proceeded to manipulate many sealing tags and use them to set his body in a state of stasis. It vaguely formed the shape of a human body and was surrounded by nearly invisible purple-colored mist. As the last few paper seals were wrapping around his body Kabuto's final thoughts were of the possibilities. He was very interested in what he would see when he walked the world once again.

Maybe in the future world, he could find a true purpose to live for, until his death.


	2. The Ruins

"It should be around here. Trifa, I need you to climb up into one of these trees and see if you can find the ruins!"

"Roger that boss!" Scampering up a tree like as easily as her arachnoid counterpart, the spider Faunus deftly elevated herself above the others.

The many noises surrounding the area were not the main concern of the White Fang members. All 6 of them were more concerned with the thick flora that may be hiding their point of interest. Mainly Adam Taurus, the current leader of the group. He had been following the map and instructions of the scouts, and while he was in the area he couldn't quite find the ruins he was looking for.

It was why he sent the spider Faunus, Trifa, to check and see if they were close. They needed the shelter and concealment of the ruins, it was the best place to camp for their next mission. While she was looking around from her advantageous position, Adam had the rest pay attention to their surroundings. The Grimm were loud and usually easy to spot, but in forests, King Taijitus were at home in their environment, slithering around with nary a sound to capture unsuspecting prey.

"Boss! I spotted what looks to be the ruins! It's actually straight ahead, I'd say maybe a few dozen meters off. We should hurry though, before any Grimm spot us." Adam agreed with that sentiment and waited for Trifa to hop down before they moved. It took a while since the closer they got the thicker the plants grew, trying to hold them back almost. Adam had to use his precious crimson blade to cut down swathes of foliage. Finally, though, they reached the ruins, though calling them that was a bit incorrect.

The place was very...untouched, having the appearance of a large temple more than anything. Surprisingly though, it was very clean, not a single root attached to it, nor any fungal growth. It was unnatural to say the least, but it worked to their benefit. No need to ponder about that. Of course, they would enter with caution, many old, abandoned temples had traps within them.

The excursion inside the massive cave didn't take too long. Upon closer inspection, it seemed like there was a larger upper area of the cave that was supposed to have been the entrance. However, possibly due to time, it withered away, leaving a clear path towards the main lower level. When they reached said level they found a massive amount of space within it. It was perfect for them to set up their camp in. No one would be able to find this perfectly hidden enclosure.

"Hold up!" Everyone seized their actions when Adam shouted out that order. He didn't say anything, instead, he just pointed his sword in a single direction and slowly started towards it. Everyone saw what it was he was looking at. It was some object in the middle of the room. The Faunus were confused, how hadn't they noticed that before? _'What is this thing? It looks strange, it vaguely has the shape of a person. Is it some sort of coffin? That would not make sense either, it's standing up straight as well. Huh?'_ As Adam got really close to it he felt his aura start to be pulled by the strange large object. He felt the inexplicable and near irresistible urge to touch it. Adam quickly slapped himself to get out of that strange trance, he moved away from it.

"Boss, do you want us to move that thing out of here?"

"N-no, but stay away from it, for some strange reason it pulled my aura towards it. So don't interact with it, we don't know anything about it. We will have to wait until Sienna arrives, then she will figure out what to do with it. In the meantime, we will set up the camp. And remember, don't get too close to it!"

The other members of The White Fang were still confused but they trusted Adam. That said, they were still very suspicious but wary about the object. The place was massive so they had enough space to build around it.

Adam nodded in satisfaction after they completed the tents and started settling themselves in. The bull Faunus used his scroll along with the usual encryption to keep their talk private from the Kingdoms. After a few seconds The High Leader of The White Fang, Sienna Khan appeared on the screen. Like always she held her head up high and even from his scroll Adam could feel her power. He was proud to serve her.

_"General Adam, I assume you have found the Ruins that our scouts had spoken about?"_

"You are correct, it has turned out to be a cave of some sort but it is easily accessible. Only, it's difficult to find on the outside but one of my men will lead you here when you land."

_"Perfect, as expected you never disappoint General Adam, I hope that continues as this mission will possibly bring more members to the White Fang. More importantly, though, we can possibly gain information on a few more dust mines hidden around Anima. Atlas would be in trouble with Mistral for unauthorized activity."_

"Hopefully, we will be able to deal that damage to them. We still have many mines to take care of but we are nearly done with getting rid of them here. With you though, I'm sure we will reach that goal."

_"It's not me alone, we are all fighting together. For the Faunus. Humans will learn to treat us as equals, either through fear...or respect. I will see you tomorrow, General."_

Adam bowed his head and brought it back up when Sienna hung up the call. After that, he went into his own tent and slept for the night. Though, for some reason, he could still sense his Aura being slightly pulled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again, this chapter doesn't feature the homie Kabuto but that's fine. A little bit of build-up Ya know? Cause when he arrives things are gonna be interesting.
> 
> As for a pairing, I'm really not sure I want Kabuto to be paired at all. I know that when I do other stories with other naruto characters they are definitely gonna be with someone. But for Kabuto, I really don't know.
> 
> So yeah. My fellow author Fireflux helped with this little chapter as well. So you should check him out and stuff. Because he is cool.


	3. An Ancient Relic

Worry and discomfort had started spreading amongst the group within the cave. They were waiting for Sienna Khan to come back with the guide they sent. But the negative emotions were coming from the fact that Adam was constantly distracted. The reason was because of the object. Sometimes he would just stare at nothing and someone would have to wake him from his trance. It was really bothering everyone, especially because they knew it wasn't his fault. They too could feel the influence, however, it wasn't as strong as it seemed to be with him.

Adam was startled when he heard a snap. Right in front of his face was a hand waving around. He looked and saw it was Trifa, she had an annoyed look on her face. "I apologize for the rude action just now, but boss, you've been out of it the entire morning. This is just a suggestion, you need to either get out of here for a bit or you need to resist that…. thing more because it's impeding our progress."

Adam shook his head with his hand on his face. He hadn't even remembered waking up. That thing was controlling him so easily, he shouldn't be susceptible to manipulation like that. Well, at least not so easily, any Faunus has a weakness after all. Moving his hand away he looked at Trifa and the rest of them, while doing so he spotted the thing. Then he felt it pull towards him…. He was feeling that nearly inescapable urge once again. But he pushed it away.

"Trifa, thank you for that...I needed that. The rest of you, I ask forgiveness for my temporary incapability to perform my duties." They smiled and forgave him, they didn't blame him. They could feel it too. With all that done Adam resisted the influence of that paper covered object for the remainder of their time. They set up and marked the placements for the supplies that Sienna would bring.

Within a couple of hours, Sienna arrived at the post with the supplies. As she entered she greeted Adam and the rest of his group. They all bowed before her, before helping unload the supplies. After inspecting the cave she was satisfied with what she saw, immediately after that she noticed the paper-wrapped item. The Tiger faunus looked at Adam who was right beside her, by the look of his face he was about to explain what that was.

He removed his mask when she entered, it would be rude to have it on in front of her when not in a mission. With a small nod from Sienna Adam informed her of what happened. "I see, well I don't doubt your word but something as mysterious as that can also be extremely dangerous. Should it be a trap then you could use your semblance to absorb the damage. Normally we wouldn't take such a risk but our mission is important. We cannot waste time. I will be behind you for support just in case." Adam nodded and narrowed his blue eyes at the thing that had manipulated him.

Carefully he approached it with his left hand laying atop his blade. He felt that pulling sensation grow stronger. His right hand started to seemingly move on its own. Almost as if he already knew what to do, this time, however, he let it happen. His right hand placed itself on the object and he felt his Aura seep into it. Everyone was on guard as soon as they saw the strange writing glow.

Adam felt someone pull him away from the object. Only a second later did the paper start to burn with bright flames. All of the Faunus brought out their weapons, they had no idea what could possibly happen. Some dangerous Grimm could have just been unleashed, they didn't know.

The tension as the papers started to burn away was almost tangible. Many of the Faunus were far from the object, but they were close enough to Sienna. Even if they felt fear they would defend their High Leader with their lives. Sienna held her chained whip ready for any opposition. Suddenly every single paper turned to ash within an instant.

This revealed a Faunus in the place of the object. It was a male from the body structure and looks of it, he seemed to be some sort of serpent-based Faunus with White scaly skin. He only had a brown pair of pants on.

"Is that a-"

Before Adam could finish the Faunus moved a bit before opening his eyes. This revealed his piercing yellow-slitted snake-like eyes that were accompanied by a pair of glasses. His gaze made Adam shiver a bit. Before anyone could anything, the newly released Faunus spoke with an amused smile.

"Curious...I do hope all of you are far more generous than the last people I was surrounded by."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there is our boy Kabuto, he has arrived and I think you can guess where this is going. I can't wait, now right now I'm gonna play some games with my brother. But later I'll start on the next chapter.
> 
> Now as for the 2 reviews that I got, I thank you very much for them. I get a lot of joy from reading them! It really motivates me to write more. And it just feels really nice knowing people care for my story.
> 
> And of course, Fireflux helped again. Gotta give credit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new story that I have fully planned. Well I have the first part done but I'm gonna start doing the second one right after I write chapter 3. I already got the first 11? Or so chapters done in terms of the script. So yeah.
> 
> This one is gonna be quite fun to write since I don't see many stories about Kabuto. He has so much potential and not many or no one has written about him. So I'm gonna do it.
> 
> Plus he has many cool abilities, so that's gonna be fun to use.
> 
> Also, Fireflux helped a bit with the writing and the title of this story. So, I recommend you read some of his stories! He has some for Naruto and some for RWBY and you might enjoy them. From what I've seen, I enjoy his writing so you might as well. I just really recommend that you check him out, he is a pleasant guy that helps me a lot, so that helps.
> 
> Best way is to look up his story War Dog, It's a Naruto fanfiction. There is also The Eternal Game, which is for RWBY. Interesting ideas.


End file.
